


focus on me

by moo0czek



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Archie is smart af and this is a hill i will die on, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Jellyfish, M/M, accidental meet up, collage au but not really au, cyrus and archie are best friends, cyrus is cyrus, giovanni is a profesor tho, hes not dead archie just likes to remember him, maxie is there in spirit, persian as a little bitch, they all just go back to school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo0czek/pseuds/moo0czek
Summary: Archie and Cyrus go to the aquarium exabit. Cyrus confronts his gaythe title is from Or2o all eyes on me.
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Sakaki | Giovanni, Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmicmangoess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicmangoess/gifts).



> written for a mate, I wanted to give Cyrus and Giovanni some chill as opposed to what ever the hell they're doing in ultra sun and moon.

“That one just jumped! Its gonna fall to its death! Quick we have to do something!”

Cyrus turned to look at Archie slowly, asserting that this was not in fact a joke, and reaching over to pat his shoulder, “Archie, jellyfish pokemon can swim. As you would know if you attended our lectures.”

Spinning on his heels to walk towards the small couch facing the jellyfish exhibit Archie thought about how his life has led him to take a class on animal care, with Cyrus no less. Sitting down Archie patted the seat next to him, taking out his rotom phone.

“Maxie thought I should try a marine biology class you know? But I already know all that! I’m a water expert”, shifting his legs moodily he turned towards Cyrus who has assumed perch on the arm rest of the couch, “Anyway, I'm actually learning something new! He just went back to licking rocks and bringing dirt home!”

They sat in silence watching the jellyfish exhibit, Archie thought it was nice having a friend to chill out with. it is usually loud at home, between Maxie’s camerupt which he would kill a man for even suggesting it lives in its ball, the mightyenas constant fights and the arguments Maxie starts across their street with the other residents. As much as Archie likes smug Maxie walking in from a late hour argument, they really should start looking for a hobby he could engage in instead.

“hey Cyrus”, Jumping up from the couch Archie continued, “we should go to the other exhibits. I really want to show sharpedo the big cats!” 

Quietly nodding Cyrus also stood up and they left to go downstairs through the museum’s reptile exhibits towards the big cats.  
As the walked Archie held up friendly conversation with Cyrus’ occasional input on topics of water pokemon and Archie’s banter on Maxie, who was not here to protect himself, admittedly for the best as Cyrus couldn’t stand to be in the centre of one of their arguments.

“so, what about you?”

“what about me, Archie?”

“Are you seeing anyone? It seems a bit unfair that I constantly complain and I’ve never heard you say anything about the topic?” 

Cyrus huffed a bit before looking up at Archie to answer, “well i-!”

A hiss sounded from under him as confusion set in, why did he fall? Looking around him, about to ask Archie why he was staring at him, his thoughts were cut off by a set of claws across his face.  
Rushing forward to grab his friend off the floor Archie threw him over his shoulder and readied a hand on him pokeball.

“That won’t be necessary.”

From where Cyrus was slung over Archie’s shoulder, he came face to face with the man whose cat he just unintentionally sat on. To say his soul left his body would be an understatement, and as someone who’s soul has left their body to go into the reverse world, he would know thank you very much.

Going to apologies he was torpedoed at a 200-degree angle as Archie spun round to face the speaker. Cyrus has never felt so sick in his life, he considered banging his fists on Archie's back to put him down. Instead he was saved the effort, and most likely further embarrassment by the cat’s owner speaking once again.

“Could you please put him down? Your friend seems rather unwell.” 

He whistled as the large Persian sieved the crowd to circle round his legs.   
Archie placed Cyrus down on the floor, who instinctively tried to hide the scratch now visibly red across his face. Unable to take his eye of the man in front of him he did not notice Archie nudging him worryingly and passing him a wet wipe for what was still bleeding on his cheek. Cyrus could not help feeling faint, of course Archie didn’t realise who this man was, looking over at his friend while he argued at the man and his cat who was hissing and swishing its tail round its owner’s legs. Cyrus had only met Giovanni a couple times before, He was the business professor, who’s Persian was protective and ready to kill in his defence.

Cyrus saw the smugness of the mans face, his hat off his head and instead now on his Persians which seemed to have calmed down from the gesture, he needed to end this show before Archie embarrassed himself.

“Giovanni.” Stepping forward between Archie and the circulating Persian he looked up, “I apologise for disrupting your afternoon with Persian, we will take our leave now.”

Attempting to sidestep the large cat, Cyrus felt a hand on his arm. He debated shaking it off and pretending none of this ever happened before taking a breath and turning to face Giovanni again. As he did so he felt Persian’s tail wrap round his right leg. He considered leaving his legal will in Archie's hands, surly either him or Maxie would be able to distribute what little possessions he had if this Persian decided it would in fact like to finish what it started.

“Cyrus are you ok?” He sounded worried and Cyrus wondered why for a second before realising he got distracted and most likely did not answer a previous question.

“yes, I am fine, thank you.” That didn’t sound very convincing, even to his own ears. 

“would you care to walk back with me? I would find it beneficial that your face gets looked at.”

Cyrus didn’t want to leave Archie behind, but found himself not opposed to Giovanni’s suggestion. His cheek did sting and the longer he left it the less effort he would put into patching himself up.   
“Archie, would you mind if we separated here for the day? He knew Archie would not mind, but it felt courteous to ask him anyway.

“not at all Cy! Enjoy your date!” Archie yelled already pulling out his phone and speed walking out of the room.

Looking away from Giovanni Cyrus felt what could have been a blush, if he were able to blush, which he was not. They walked out the building starting a slow conversation about their pokemon and their habits. Cyrus mentioned his crobat offhandedly, to Giovanni’s secret delight. 

Leading Cyrus by the arm, Giovanni started talking about the way Persian loves his hat. Cyrus listened and nodded along enjoying the feeling of being led by the arm down the empty street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff

“Cyrus? How does your face feel?”

Cyrus grunted in response. They were sitting in Giovanni’s office, Cyrus on the desk while Giovanni sat on the chair in front of him, slowly wiping away dry blood off his cheek. Cyrus was relaxed, occasionally leaning into the touch as the hand moved across his cheek up under his eye.

“Persian got you good there…” Giovanni rolled his chair away to throw away the wipes and get what Cyrus assumed was an antibacterial gel for the deeper gashes before rolling his chair back over to the desk. 

Cyrus watched as Giovanni uncapped the lid and rubbed a bit of crème between his fingers to warm it up, reaching both hands towards his face and leaning Cyrus’ cheek on one palm while using the other to apply the gel. Closing his eyes, Cyrus let himself enjoy the soft circles being rubbed into his cheek and up the side of his nose. 

They sat like this for a couple of minutes before Cyrus opened his eyes to the clicking of a keyboard. Taking a hold of the hand on his cheek he slowly moved it away. Cyrus thought about how much bigger they were then his, could Giovanni pick him up easily? 

The clicking stopped and the hand he was still holding moved to grasp his jaw and gently move his head to the side.

“I’m just checking if we cleaned all the blood off. It seems to be fine now, but your face might stay red for a while longer”, moving his hand to Cyrus’ shoulder and giving a small squeeze he carried on typing, “ I’m just finishing making my presentation for the class I’m teaching tomorrow, you understand how business is.”

Nodding Cyrus goes back to closing his eyes and listening to Giovanni work, concisely playing with the hand he has yet to stop holding. Running his fingers over the palm he felt the fingers lace with his own as he gave a small squeeze and moved this thumb across it. He could feel the warmth of it contrasting with the hot air from the laptop on the desk next to him. Cyrus wished he could lean back and fall asleep here, however as his luck goes the desk, he was sitting on was in the middle on the office away from any walls.

Letting out a soft tired noise he moved his free hand behind his to support himself on the desk. The room was presently warm, he recounted the events of today in peace to pass the time.   
“Are you tired?” Giovanni said looking up from his work going to retract his hand.

Stopping his from doing so by pulling their linked hands to his chest Cyrus opened his eyes to respond letting out a yawn, “clearly not, I was just thinking about my day”.   
Huffing a quiet laugh Giovanni moved their hands to Cyrus knee and turned back to his work letting Cyrus think.

He thought about how lovely Giovanni’s hands felt on his shoulders and face, He would never admit this to Archie but tripping over that cat was the best part of his day. Letting out an exhale he relaxed further sliding his hand a bit more down the desk until he could rest his head on his shoulder. The irregular clicking of the keyboard was slowly putting him to sleep alongside the warm presence of Giovanni. 

Lifting their hands to his chest again he slowly moved them to his lips, leaving a small kiss behind, before moving them back to his chest. The clicking stopped suddenly, alerting Cyrus to the silence around him. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Giovanni questionably, who was staring wide eyed at the hands Cyrus was holding against him. 

Having his slip up ram into him like the trolley problem, Cyrus let go of Giovanni’s hand and slid off the desk to apologise.

“I’m sorry, I do not know what came over me, I hope I did not overstep.” Cyrus explained in a calm manner, which was ironic as the trolley was currently rolling over his ribs.  
“Cyrus”, Giovanni said while gently taking his hand back in his, “you’re ok.” 

Moving his other hand over Cyrus unscratched cheek he leaned in to leave a short kiss just short of his lips.

“Goodnight, Cyrus”, he squeezed his hand before letting go and leaving him to the door.

“Get well soon, you know where to find me.” 

Giving Cyrus one last smile he closed the door and Cyrus was left outside the room listening to the sound of the regular taps of a keyboard.

Getting back home did not take long for Cyrus, but it was an enjoyable journey. Especially since he knew a repeat of today could be in plans for the future.


End file.
